


I Found You pt2

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Obi Wan & Shmi and the Worst Vision ever [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blanket Permission, Feels, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Shmi Skywalker, Gen, Imagined Life Debt, Male-Female Friendship, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Obi-Wan, Quadruple Drabble, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Timey-Wimey, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds





	I Found You pt2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Found You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287373) by [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds). 



Shmi feels a large hand upon her shoulder and shakes it off. Who is interrupting this? Who dare come between her ( _not her's, not really_ ) Master? She squashes the sudden spark of anger down, squashes the memory of Vader, _of power and force and the ability to make others fall in line_. _To stand unapproachable and untouchable_ _above them all_ and turns with a only a mild glare, only to come face to face with someone's chest.

She looks up and meets the eyes of Qui Gon Jinn. Her son's grand Master. The man who might have come into her home, who had been brought in from the storm by Ani, and who had treated her with such kindness. Even in his ignorance of Tatooine's ways and his inability to help, he had tried. He had trusted in Anakin, had spoken to her, a slave, directly. He hadn't laughed or waved off the story of her pregnancy and Anakin's birth.

He had still taken Anakin; started her son on this path.  
  
These things would not happen now. They were one path of many the Universe had apparently not taken this time.

She feels the rest of her anger dissipate.

She doesn't know how much, if anything, Obi Wan has told him yet, but she cannot help herself. She leans forward and wraps her hands around the shoulders man who would have saved her son from the life of a slave, and draws him down to press kisses on both his cheeks.

She feels Anakin inside her. The confusing mix of joygriefhope. She can smell the burning of the pyre in the green gardens and pale stone courtyard of Naboo.

 _Things will be different now,_ she whispers mentally to Ani. _We can change things. Help this man who reached out when he needn't have bothered._ This wonderful and flawed man, who'd had a hand in shaping both Anakin and Obi Wan. Shmi was looking forward to getting to know him. Perhaps it wasn't quite fair, after all, she had what amounted to decades of knowledge from Obi-Wan still rattling around in half formed memories in her head. She hears Obi-Wan's sniffling melt into damp chuckles behind her.  
She releases her hold and him and steps back to sketch a shallow bow.

Obi Wan wipes his eyes and steps beside her.

"Masters, may I introduce you to a _dear friend_ of mine."

 


End file.
